


Karma

by Takan_Morfin_Riddle_Lestrange



Series: Splitakru [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Badass Clarke, Bellarke, Julius Griffin, Major AU, POV Bellamy Blake, season one AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takan_Morfin_Riddle_Lestrange/pseuds/Takan_Morfin_Riddle_Lestrange
Summary: When the Ark - or what bits of it are left - come crashing down to earth, he smiles. Karma, he thinks.





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So obviously this is majorly AU. Most events are discarded after 1x07 (and some that take place before that) so don't hate me for changing things.

When the Ark comes down (he remembers it crashing to earth and smiles. _Karma_ he thinks) the 100 – or those of them that are left anyway – wait a fortnight before making contact with the crash site.

The space station had been lucky to crash in their territory (he thinks of the blood, the death, the fighting and feels hollowness when he should feel victory). Their territory had been won with the lives of thirty-three of the 100. There were only sixty-four left of the original one hundred and two.

Thirteen months of peace, almost two years of no contact with the Ark, and then the station crashes into the earth. Bellamy thinks they’re lucky that they weren’t greeted with the same events that they were. They wouldn’t have survived ten minutes, he thinks.

Surprisingly, it’s him who organises contact with the adults. Clarke had sent scout patrols, spies and their best trackers to keep an eye on their people (their _old_ people) but they were to keep hidden and make no contact.

It takes one screaming match, two slaps, and three hours before Clarke finally agrees to make contact with the Arkers. (He knows without asking that he’ll be sleeping in Octavia and Lincoln’s cabin tonight.)

They send two scouts into the adults basic, makeshift camp (and if he feels smug at how poor their camp is compared to their own at that point in time, well, he’s sure that the others feel the same). There are five more of them, plus himself, hidden in the forest watching their people walk into danger.

It isn’t surprising that Chancellor Jaha and Clarke’s mother are in charge. What’s more surprising is that Katie and Deek are greeted with drawn weapons, shouting and threats by Kane and his remining guards.

The two hold themselves admirably and lay down the conditions that he and Clarke have set out to meet. Two days’ time, the seven council members, and they’ll be escorted to the meeting place by the same two scouts.

Their improved relationship with Anya had come in handy, with her agreeing for the meet to take place on the bridge joining their two territories. Her and her people would be there to keep the peace.

* * *

When the times comes, Bellamy and Clarke are stood on the bridge with Raven, Jasper, Miller, Harper and (surprisingly) Murphy. Murphy had been particularly insistent on coming, having become devoted to Clarke since she saved his life, almost sacrificing her own in the process.

(Bellamy has become adept at ignoring the voice in his head saying that Murphy should die for almost costing him Clarke.)

The seven of them make quite a sight really. Their trade relationship with the Trikru meant that they no longer solely dressed in the clothes that they arrived in. They combined their Ark clothes with the leathers and furs that Anya’s people had taught them how to make.

Clarke looks particularly striking.

Her hair is held back with braids of leather and the scar running across her eye makes her look nothing like the girl she was on the Ark. The leather and steel spaulder on her right shoulder is strapped across her torso and covers her scavenged leather gilet. The scratches that grace both pieces show how hardened his co-leader has become. The tattoo that he knows trails across her left shoulder and up the side of her neck makes her look dangerous; vicious.

He knows that he looks the same. Leather armour is patchworked across his torso and a matching tattoo on his own shoulder. Anya has said that they represented that the two of them led together. He the fist (the right) and she the healer (the left).

The others with them look the same and have tattoos on their exposed forearms (he and Clarke have those too). It was the symbol that they had chosen for themselves. They weren’t Sky-People. They were the 100. They were the Fallen People. The Outcasts. Splitakru.

He knows that the two of them look like a warrior King and Queen, and she does too. (He thinks she enjoys it just as much as he does. Feels her satisfaction when he calls her his queen and worships her as one).

The noise of the Arkers approaching puts him on edge. The sight of their allies in the trees is a small comfort. (The presence at his left shoulder and the feeling of her hand in his, is a large one.)

He can see the surprise on the council members faces when they see them. It galls him to know that they had expected the rest of them to die without their help.

It is Clarke who steps forward to begin the meeting. She refers to the Arkers exclusively as Skaikru, making it clear to all present that they are not the same, not anymore. It’s obvious that the adults have no idea what’s happening, that even after being on the ground for a month, that they haven’t adapted. (The bitter remembrance of losing Wells, Charlotte, Atom and the others reminds him that they didn’t have a choice.)

Chancellor Jaha clearly doesn’t know that this isn’t a negotiation when he steps forward towards Clarke. It is only his hand in front of Murphy that stops the boy from ripping the man’s throat out.

The man starts a long-winded speech about unity and how glad he is that they are alive. He is beginning to zone out when he mentions joining together. He takes dark pleasure in how Clarke cuts him off.

His queen makes it clear that they are separate. The Arkers had thrown them all away, and they would not reap the benefits of their hard work. The declaration that they are all one people startles him.

It is Clarke’s mother that says it, and her words cause a growl to rumble in his chest. That anyone would dare to claim possession over the Queen that Clarke had become was unthinkable. He was her King and he would never let another claim her again.

The meeting begins to go downhill, and he is sure that they will be entering another war already when Kane steps forward. The man’s hand is clearly going for his gun so one of Anya’s people fires an arrow into the ground before him. He can feel Murphy shifting behind him, but Clarke merely says his name softly (he ignores the spike of jealousy in him when she does this, he knows that she is is) which immediately calms her devoted protector.

“Wanheda has spoken.”

It is clear that Jaha and the others had forgotten that they were being observed. He watches them start in surprise and Abby pauses slightly in examining the warning arrow that had been fired. Anya steps out from behind the seven of them, her warriors dropping from the trees and standing at both ends of the bridge.

Of course, the next question is about the name. It isn’t anyone he knows who asks this question, Kane has taken over examining the arrow, Abby is drinking in the sight of her daughter after two years separation, Jaha is studying him and Clarke closely and three others were eyeing the Trikru around them, hands itching for the weapons they carried but not daring to draw them for fear of retaliation.

The remaining woman, who had actually asked the question, held herself with an arrogance that he knew came from being in power. It was the arrogance that he had held himself with when they first arrived on earth.

The idea that Clarke has a special name is clearly hilarious to this woman, and his anger towards these people rises. It is only Clarkes hand wrapped around his wrist that stops him from exploding in anger. When the inevitable question of what the word means is asked, he feels Clarke tense slightly; he knows that she finds the name uncomfortable. That she isn’t proud of what happened at Mount Weather, even if it is the reason that their people survived.

He can see Clarke raise her chin in defiance, as he hears the smirk she is gracing in her answer.

“Commander of Death.”

He doesn’t turn his head when he hears both Trikru and Splitakru behind him repeating the name quietly, as had become the norm among their peoples. He knows without looking that Murphy’s eyes will have a fevered spark in them, and that Raven will be rolling her eyes and smirking but will mean the proper respect none the less.

It is clear to him that the entire meeting is being derailed by things that the Arkers really do not need to know. It is him who sets it back on track, telling them of the empty territory to the north of them, and of the abandoned but habitable villages that should be there.

He can see Jaha formulating a response when he first hears it. The sound of someone running through the forest towards them. The Trikru immediately draw out their weapons and he can feel Murphy move to stand in front of Clarke. Clarke, for her part, moves without protest, but he can feel her exasperation with their need to protect her.

The sight of Lincoln crashing through the tree line makes everyone relax slightly.

 _“Wanheda! Octavia is in labour and there’s no one to deliver the baby.”_ Lincolns words relax the rest of the grounders, and he can hear the others start to laugh. He feels giddy of the idea that he is about to become an Uncle, but he grounds himself in the moment. He is here to protect his future niece or nephew and he won’t fail them.

He sees Clarke smile slightly and roll her eyes before she moves around the Arkers to talk to her brother-in-law. Returning his gaze to their ‘guests’ he notes that they all look confused at the language being spoken. Clarke calls out to Harper, telling her that they are leaving now. His step forward towards her is instinctive and he wants to hit himself over having taken it, noticing the close attention Abby is directing towards both him and her daughter.

 _“Stay, Bellamy. Get them to go north and leave us alone.”_ Clarke tells him, smiling lightly before leaving with her fellow medic in tow. He turns to face the Arkers that he had been left to deal with, steeling himself to finish the meeting as quickly as possible.

* * *

The rest of the meeting goes as smoothly as it can. Anya takes Clarke’s place beside him and starts to carry out her own negotiations with them. Anya’s demand for the Arkers to stay out of Trikru territory is easily granted, but the request to examine some of the Arker children for Nightblood is fought over for what seems to be forever.

The Arker council finally agree to leave and go north, provided that they are guided there by some of their people. He agrees to it, if only to expedite the whole thing. They don’t agree to Anya’s examination, but his own request for the surviving delinquents to be able to choose who to go with is granted by Jaha. Kane is clearly unhappy with this decision, but he ignores him easily.

Negotiations finished; Anya sends a couple of people with them on the way back to the Arker camp. As the whole procession makes its way back to the crash site, he takes note of how Abby drops back until the two of them are walking side-by-side.

The fact that Abby’s first question is about their clothing surprises him. He doesn’t see any harm in answering her, so the two of them talk about the scavenging, farming and trading that makes up life on the ground. He’s waiting for the questions about his relationship with Clarke, and is lulled by the questions about their life in the village. He is in the middle of talking about their flock of sheep (which is comprised of one male and two females. The word ‘flock’ is a bit of a stretch) when she finally asks the question he had been waiting for.

Surprised by the blunt and sudden change in topic, he blurts out the truth. He kicks himself afterwards but refuses to feel ashamed. He wasn’t going to hide his love for the woman who had led their tribe through so much pain and hardship to where they are now. 

The silence that falls between them is awkward and heavy with tension and is only interrupted by Murphy moving forward to walk on his other side.

The distrust the man has of the Arker is understandable, but he tries to reassure him none the less. Even when he is questioned about what they would do if they had to fight, he manages to persuade the man. His stark referral of Clarke as Wanheda is a clear indicator of what would happen if such a thing would come to pass.

He had become so involved with his conversation with Murphy, that he had actually forgotten Abby was there with them. Her questions about the language make him hesitate but he eventually explains that the grounders mostly speak Trigedasleng instead of English.

This leads to an explanation on the different tribes that now inhabited what used to be America. He doesn’t want to mention that Clarke had slaughtered a whole tribe to earn her name, so he leaves out mentioning the Ice Nation. He is in the middle of explaining the job of the _Heda_ when they arrive back at Camp Jaha.

(If Abby sees his eye roll at the name, she doesn’t say anything. He gets the impression that she feels much the same.)

His time in the camp is limited to two hours. He spends the first one watching the Arker council explain to their people that they would be moving further north. The reactions don’t surprise him; they had only just settled, so he didn’t blame them for the outrage they directed at him and his people. His second hour at the camp is spent with the surviving delinquents that had been brought down. There are only nineteen of them, but they would make a difference to life in their village. He barely gets the offer for sanctuary and belonging out before they are agreeing to leave this place behind. The fact that all of the delinquents chose to join them doesn’t surprise him. He himself would have chosen the same (he had, only he had done it without knowing the consequences).

It is as he is about to step out of the camp, having sent the new delinquents on ahead with Miller and Raven, that Abby finally talks to him again.

“Make her happy. That’s all I ever wanted for her.”

The woman doesn’t stay to wait for his answer, walking away before he could begin to gather himself. He watches as the woman fades into the camp activity, never looking back at him. She had asked him to take care of her daughter and he would, but not for her. He would do it because he loved Clarke more than anything on the Earth, or in the sky. She was his purpose.

* * *

His return to their village was quick, passing in a blur. Arriving, he simply stood just inside the gate, against the wall, and watched his people. Their new members were being shown around and settled, with the younger three being assigned a cabin with Raven. She would look after them until they could defend themselves. He could see the hunters skinning their latest catch – a boar from the look of it. The sheep were bleating away in their pen, and Monty was fixing the fence. He smiled as he saw two-year-old little Jordan Green passing his father the tools he needed with a look of intense concentration on his face.

Stepping into his own cabin, he was greeted with the sight of Harper cleaning linens and tools at their table. No words were exchanged between them as she smiled and nodded her head in the direction of the guest room.

Standing in the doorway, he watched as his little sister sat with her husband. The bundle cradled in her arms made him smile. The three of them looked so peaceful together, with the two newly minted parents smiling down at their new bundle of joy.

He left quietly, knowing that he would return later to formally meet his niece or nephew. Stepping into his own bedroom, his smile returned as he watched Clarke. She was sat on their bed, with her medical tools arranged on top of the furs. The sight of her with their son on her lap brought him peace. He watched silently as she pointed to each tool and told Julius their name, the thirteen-month-old mangling the pronunciation as he repeated after her.

Clarkes smile as she looked up at him was as bright as the sun. She laughed at him just standing there and called him in. As he rushed forward to pick up their son, all he could think about was how lucky he was that he had them. That in the two of them he had found everything that he had ever wanted.

He was home.


End file.
